Kill la kill Ryuko x male reader
by Weebo man
Summary: [name] bumps into the love of his life Ryuko at Rinnie high. But with no real knowledge of how the world they live in works will our main protagonist work out his relationships and find happiness or will he meet his demise?
1. Chapter 1

Hey**guys! its my first time writing a fanfic so any and all feedback will be welcolmed. plz tell me if this length of chapter is too short and you can private message me your character looks and voice actor (if its you all the better) have fun reading and dont forget to comment! also [name] is where you insert your characther name! :)**

Chapter 1

~7a.m. Rinnie high class 1-G~

Mako and Ryuko walk through the door of their home room class 1-G as their home room teacher greeets them.

Ryuko:I hope the new guy isn't a-

She is cut off by their teacher shouting to make himself heard over the noise of the students. Immediately everybody settles down.

Teacher:any way this is the new transfer student [name] he'll be joining us from today on so please welcome him.

[name] is wearing black pants and a black jacket with a hood that covers his whole face. Under the hood he is wearing what looks to Ryuko to be a light Armour plated helmet.

[name] walks over to and empty seat beside Ryuko

[name]:(mind) wow the girl with the highlight is cute...just don't look at her play dead.

The teacher proceeds to mark attendance as the students converse among themselves.

[name]:(mind) so that's her name Ryuko Matoi...cute

Ryuko looks at the new student and is about to say something but the teacher starts the lesson

~11 p.m. School cafeteria~

[name] is carrying a tray of food and walking around looking for a seat when a group of four boys come up to him

[name]:(mind) oh great the local bullies

Bully#1: I heard your a new kid here

[name] my names kanda

[name]:(mind) what kind of stupid name is kanda...

Kanda:I rule this school and personally I don't like your face.

Kanda then proceed to smack the tray out of names hands and his food spills all over the floor.

Kanda:come on now doggie bend over and lick the food off the ground.

As [name] bends to pick up the tray kanda tries to put his boot on [name]'s head but before he can make contact [name] reaches up grabs his foot and pulls it behind him. The now completely airborne kanda is flying past [name] on his right side when [name] reaches up and brings his fist down into Kansas face sending the black haired "cool kid" flying across the cafeteria behind Name while spinning crazily. The three boys who were behind kanda looked shocked at first but then recovered fairly quickly the first one throwing a right hook but [name] doges under it and elbowed the guy in the chest winding him and rendering him unable to continue. The second tried and upper hit but [name] knocked him out with a quick right jab to his jaw first the last looked at his fallen comrades Before running off.

[name]:that was easy

By now the fight had attracted quite a crowd and there was a crowd surrounding the area the fight has taken place. All this time Ryuko stared at [name].

School continued on as per normal for the rest of the time

~2.30p.m. Back alley behind school~

[name] was walking back from school when suddenly

Ryuko:hey you!

[name]:yea?

Ryuko:I saw how you fought earlier and you had very professional moves. Who are you?

[name]:*twirls around and begins walking off* no one

Ryuko stomps her foot and sprints after [name] just when she is about to reach him she jumps up and comes down with a fist to [name]'s head.

[name]:*rubs head* ow what the hell!

Ryuko: that what you get! Now *crosses arms* you have two choices you tell me who you are orrrr *gets into fighting stance* we fight and when I win you tell me who you are.

[name]:if. Also what if I win?

Ryuko: you can do what every you want with me.

[name]:*blushes a little bit* ok sounds fair! (mind) I don't want to kill anyone yet I should go easy on her.

Ryuko smiles at this and pulls the pin on her glove and immediately synchs with senketsu

Name:(quite Loudly and in shock) holy crap are you a stripper? *blushes even more.*

Ryuko blushes at this statement and quickly rushes over to him yelling "take that shit off and show me your face idiot!" She tries to punch [name] but he ducks below it coming up with a hard uppercut to her stomach. Ryuko stumbles back

Ryuko: ow that really hurt! Senketsu how!

Senketsu:I don't know but Ryuko be careful there is much more to him then we can see I can sense it.

Ryuko:got it

At this last statement Ryuko runs up to [name] and tries to side kick his head but he grabs her foot and drop kicks her as he pulls her foot back. Ryuko gets knocked back yet again.

Ryuko:alright that's it!

Ryuko pulls out her scissor blade and rushes towards [name] she hacks and slashes at [name] while he ducks and doges Ryuko sees that [name] is on the defensive and takes the opportunity to kick [name] hard In the head. As [name] stumbles back Ryuko stabs the sword scissor at his chest but he pulls out his own blade and parries to the side. Stunned Ryuko jumps back to observe [name] before doing anything hastily. His sword is a Long bladed Katana with some fancy engravings on it and a serrated part near the handle.

Ryuko gulps at the fearsome sight but she closes her eyes when she feels a gush of wind. When she opens her eyes [name] is no longer standing where he was puzzled Ryuko looks around only to realise he is next to her with his blade on her neck.

Ryuko: (mind) what incredible speed I only blinked and he sped 10 meters.

[name]:you admit defeat?

Ryuko:*gulps* yea...

[name] begins to pull off Ryuko and seath his sword when he feels a heavy impact on the back of his head and everything goes black.

~7p.m. Ryuko and Satsuki's house~

[name] woke to the sight of a white ceiling and the worried voices of Ryuko,mako and satsuki.

[name] sits up as he rubs the back of his head. His helmet and hood are surprisingly untouched.

Ryuko:are you okay?

[name]:*looks at Ryuko with a blank stare and suddenly realises what time it is* where am I?

Mako and satsuki leave the room wordlessly

Ryuko: after our fight. Great fighting by the way. A big black shadow rushed past you and suddenly hit you in the head. I was about to leave you there but mako insisted we help you also *blsuhes and looks away* you looked in pain...

[name]: well thanks for helping me out. But I should really get going now.

Ryuko: oh...uh wh...where do you stay? I can bring you there if you want

[name]: *rubs back of head nervously* i...i moved in recently i haven't really settled living places yet...

Ryuko:oh...I Guess you can stay here for a while if satsuki's alright with it

[name]:are you sure? I wouldn't want to cause any tro-

Before he could finish Ryuko dragged him out to satsuki

Ryuko:satsuki! [name] doesn't have a place to stay is it ok if he crashes here for a while?

Satsuki:I Guess it alright but we will have to set some ground rules.

[name]: (damn she Ryuko's Sister? Their so different) ok well thanks a lot you guys.

~10p.m. Ryuko and satsuki's house~

Ryuko, [name] and Satsuki sit around the table and have just finished going over the rules.

Satsuki gets up and leaves bidding the two goodnight before entering her room and sleeping.

Ryuko: oh also you shouldn't touch my Sister on her shoulders thighs back neck and stomach.

[name]:I won't ask why.

Ryuko: so uhhh... now that we're bonding and all that jazz u gonna tell me how you can do all of that?

[name]:*gives Ryuko a confused look before realisation washes over him* ohhhh that... here's a deal I'll tell you my story then you tell me yours.

Ryuko:*shrugs* sound like a deal.

[name]:it's pretty Long so I'll give you the condensed version.

When I was three my parents died in a mysterious house fire and even though my family was pretty rich my eldest Brother who blamed me for the death of our parents disowned me from the family. Thus I very unfortunately became nothing more then a homeless numb destined to die alone. However I soon bumped into my Best Friend jyn who's parents had also recently passed. We continued to live together scraping by to survive. One day about a month after me and Jyn started living but really together we met Nathan and tower. Nathan suggested we all work together to try to improve our living conditions and we agreed. After that with towers strength, nat's intelligence, jyn's speed and my well roundness we came to be the Ling of the slums. But one fateful day I was 8 jyn was also 8 by the way but nat was 9, a gov agent came up to the four of us and offered us an opportunity we couldn't refuse. We followed him and we're recruited into a government agency is what we were told. After that they wouldn't allow us to leave and performed all sorts of horrible experiments on us. Genesplicing us with animals toxins and Serina to increase muscle density increase the structural integrity of our bones heighten our senses and such. Then we received training and in just two years they had transformed the four scrappy survivors into the meanest killing machines around. We continued completing missions for them for another four years before starting a revolution and breaking out. After that for another four years we served in the military before being disbanded and now here I am age 18 attending high school finally.

Ryuko: what they did to you *puts hand on [name]'s shoulder* it sounds terrible

[name]:it was

Ryuko: you and your three friends sound pretty close might I ask what happened to them?

[name]:absouletly nothing. Their coming to stay here in a week that's when we're going to settle housing.

Ryuko: ok we had a deal now I'll tell you my story *continues to recount life story*

After she has completed her story

[name]:Ryuko your... your

Ryuko:*looks away and starts to tear up* a Monster I know...

[name]:awesome! I can't believe you duked out a fight in space that's incredible!

Ryuko looks at [name] shocked and blushes a little

Ryuko:thanks

[name] shuffles over to Ryuko

[name]:(mind) I hope she doesn't kill me for this. She's a real firecracker. I don't know why I find it cute.

*[name] starts caressing Ryuko right thigh* [name]: (mind) oh shit I'm actually touching her! Damn she so hot I'm feeling all funny doing this.

Ryuko:also umm can I see your face?

[name] looks at Ryuko for a while before removing his good and pressing a button on the side of his helmet that causes it to slide into the rest of his suit beneath his jacket. [name] looks like [make your own character I mean it's your face] and upon seeing his face Ryuko blushes Heavily and turns away

Ryuko: oh man he's so handsome

[name]:*laughs*

Ryuko: *puts her face in her hands and blushed even more* tell me I did not say that out loud.

[name]: you did. But if it helps I really do find you attractive as well.

Upon hearing this Ryuko is stunned and blushes as she stammers Ryuko: oh...umm thanks I mean your really good looking a...and. oh screw it!

[name] and Ryuko look at each other and share a laugh before bidding each other goodnight Ryuko heading to her room and [name] to the couch.

~6a.m. Ryuko and satsukis house~

Satsuki woke up to see the strangely familiar prrescence of [name] siting at the dining table and sipping a cup of tea. He had also brewed a cup that was sitting on the table

Satsuki:good morning *she gives him a warm smile*

[name]:*looks at Satsuki and smiles back before gesturing to the other cup* help yourself

Satsuki walks over and sits down. She stares at [name]for a while as he is reading his book before sipping her cup of tea.

Satsuki: this is good tea. Have you eaten?

[name] nods at Satsuki before gesturing to the food on the table next to the tea.

[name]: I made some for Ryuko too.

Satsuki acknowledges [name] before sitting down and eating in silence.

Satsuki really appreciates [name]'s silence. It's a nice break from the rush of talking and doing chores all the time. But something about him nags her. A question in the back of her mind "can we trust him?"

dont forget to comment amd give me any feedback so i can imporve for you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! i apologise for not posting so long but ive been at camp and will continue to be for a while. i promise after im done ill try to post weekly at least. but i have received some unfortunate news. as my readers please mp me or put in the reviews weather i should continue with the [name] insert or have a orignal name for our main charachter. if so please put a name suggestion in the reviews or in private message me! thank you so much!**

**(the faster i get the results the faster i can write again!)**


End file.
